Dark secrets
by PsychFan1
Summary: This is a one-shot stories of mine about Gus', Lassiter's, Juliet's, Chief Vick's ad Henry's secrets. I might add McNab's secret as ash [Don't like it, Don't read it]. Well, here we go... Please review and Thank You Very Much.One more thing- So much love in the air... ;)


**_Dark secrets:_**

**_A/n: Well my 2d story… For any mistakes I'm Sorry but it is because my natural language it's Greek and no English Well sorry about the…_**

**_Summary: Shawn has to learn thingsg about people who are lose to him… There is no slash [again]. Well here is the first hap and more will be posted sometime soon {when I write it}. Please review and thank you…_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych so I just borrow…_**

**_And _****_Enjoy…_**

* * *

"Gus I can't believe that you were hiding this from me" Shawn said surprised to Gus.

"It's not a big deal Shawn" Gus said.

"Not a big deal? Gus it's huge deal. You are a werewolf. How could you hide this from me, your best buddy?", "Well Shaw I knew you would react like this-"Shawn interrupts ad say; "How exactly Gus?".

"Well Shawn-"Gus said before being interrupt once again by his best friend.

"Knock it off with that 'Well Shawn' and answer this question; Do you ever wanted to kill me?'' Shawn was serious, dead serious, and expecting Gus to answer his question was terrifying. And Gus, who was a bit worried about what his fried ask, said; "Yes Shawn, I have" and when Shawn couldn't believe what his friend said, he asked in a relaxing tone; "Do you know?".

"What?" Gus didn't uderstad completely the question ad Shaw repeat;

"Do you, Burton Guster," Oh no he used his whole name, 'This is on going to end well' he thought and heard Shawn continue "want to kill me now?" Gus didn't thought a se and said; "no Shaw I don't" "Well then I think that's good right?" Shawn said more relaxed than ever and the set for him is that Gus said; "You know that's right" and put his hand in a fist bump position and they fist bump once…

* * *

**_Lassiter's Secret_**

**_I know it took me like forever to upload but here I am, After this whole time…_**

**_Well, first of all I'd Like to say that Lassiter's Secret actually sucks so, anyway… _**

**_ENJOY…_**

* * *

Lassiter's Secret

"Spencer come with me…" Lassiter grabs Shawn instead of waiting for him.

"Where are we going, Lassie?"

_'Somewhere quiet'_ Lassiter thought… "Get in." He, actually, threw him inside violently.

"Okay Lass, before you say anything, I want to say-" Lassiter interrupts Shawn and says; "Shut up Spencer and Listen." He said while he was coming closer to Shawn.

"What are you doing Lassie?" Shawn's heart thought he was running a marathon.

"I want you to stop calling me as a dog and embarrass me to everyone" He said pretty quiet.

"But Lass, That's my thing, That's what I do. Teasing you and everything" the same time Lassiter thought '_Relax, don't let him know' _but he stopped when he heard what Shawn said last and he says; "I said stop it!"

Now his eyes were red and his teeth sharp. _'Oh Crap'_ Lassiter thought _'Now he knows'_ The same time Shawn thought _'Lassie's a vampire!? Cool, wait, no cool, not at all'_ but all he says is; "Um, Lassi_ter_"

"Spencer…" He tried to explain.

"I have to go."

"Spencer wait…" Lassiter reaches to catch Shawn but he's already gone…

The End.

* * *

**_I know that Lassiter as a vampire actually sucks too but I write it… _**

**_Review please….._**

* * *

**_Juliet's Secret_**

**_It's kinda small but ENJOY..._**

* * *

"I love Gus and I just use Shawn so I can be near him" Juliet confess to her partner, Carlton Lassiter, and he says;

"It makes more sense than to love Spencer." Juliet just nob and does a mhm...

The End.

* * *

**_Chief's Secret_**

**Well, I got no words about what I wrote but I upload it anyway...**

**well, _ENJOY_, I guess...**

"Hmm, look at this..." Shawn said to Gus or himself as Gus thought, while he was searching Chief's office...

"Shawn, let's get out of here before anyone see us" Gus said but Shawn wasn't listening because he was reading something he found:

_'Dear Diary,_

_ Wow, Shawn today is such adorable and cute in this shirt he's wearing. I wanna so badly to kiss and then take him and his shirt into a room and...'_

_'Whoa, I'm so not gonna read this'_ Shawn thought and said to Gus; "Okay Gus, let's get out of here, right now..." And they left.

...

The End.

* * *

**_Well, I'm not proud of this, just saying..._**

* * *

**_Hery's secret_**

_**It's actually a short story like Juliet's Secret but ENJOY anyway...**_

* * *

Henry and Lassiter talk:

"How about Shawn?" Lassiter said.

"What about him?" Hery said.

"Well, Shawn's your son but Do you like him, I mean..." Henry interrupts and say;

"Det. Lassiter, I understand what you mean and, well, I admire the kid very much, he is amazing"

"Really?" Lassiter asked not confused more like surprised.

"Yeah, I love him..."

The End.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it...**_

* * *

**_McNab's Secret_**

**_Well what a shock, another loving story about Shawn..._**

**_ENJOY or not, I don't know... _**

* * *

"Shawn can I tell you a secret?" McNab asked Shawn.

"Yeah sure." Shawn answer allowed McNab grab Shawn arm and drag him somewhere with him and that Somewhere is the office with the files, the only one that can be locked...

When they get inside and Buzz's locking the door Shawn says; "Well, what's up Buzz?"

and Buzz starts; "Shawn, I ever told anyone..." _'I wonder what'_ Shawn thought. Buzz continue; "You're the only one to know,from now on..." _'Slit it out already'_ Shawn thought.

"Well, I... I have divorse with my wife because..."

_ 'What?'_ Shawn thought.

"I love you" Buzz said when he continue hes talking.

On Shawn's mind, when he heard that, was like; _'What?, What?, What?, What?'_ and more and more 'Whats' were coming through.

Shawn opened his mouth to said something but he couldn't because Buzz lips were on his own. All Shawn could do was to freeze and he did for a moment of so but he woke up and returned the kiss.

Buzz pulled over and left awkwardly the room leaving a confused Shawn behind wondering; _'What the hell just happened?'_

The End.

* * *

**_Yeaaah, anyway..._**

* * *

**_Shawn's Secret_**

_**That's the last one so your tourture is over...**_

_**...ENJOY...**_

* * *

'Ha, Ha. Nobody knows I'm really a psychic' Shawn thought and Said; "Ow, I have a vision" as he enter Chief's office.

The End.

* * *

_**Yeyyyy It's over now I would love to read your special and...something else... reviews so please review no matter if you say something I'm not taking offence...**_


End file.
